Under the Broken Sky
|Season = 2 |Antagonist = Pilot |Setting = Istrian Valley |In-Universe Date = Year 0 |Production # = 876811 |Filming Dates = June 22 - July 3 1995 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = John Schulian |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = James A. Contner |Order in Series = 19 of 111 |Order in Season = 6 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 29 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Outcast" |Next Episode in Series = "The Mother of All Monsters" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Path Not Taken" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Mother of All Monsters" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules finds Salmoneus working in a pleasure palace and is shocked by the discovery. Hercules stays the night in an inn, the following day he meets Atticus, a local farmer, who has been attacked. He tells Hercules that he thinks Pilot's men attacked him. Elsewhere, a man is harassing a woman named Lucina, Pilot comes and tells him to leave her alone. Pilot tries to seduce her, but she manages to get rid of him, telling him she wants the morning to herself. Meanwhile, Hercules takes Atticus to Salmoneus, who stitches up his wounds. Hercules then goes off to confront Pilot. Hercules fights some of Pilot's men and takes back what had been stolen from Atticus the night before. Salmoneus and Atticus talk and he tells Salmoneus that he is here looking for a special woman. Salmoneus says there are many special women in Inola, one called Lucina, "with a smile that could light up your heart." Meanwhile, Lucina looks through some of her things and picking up some children's toys, says to herself, "My precious babies, this is all I have left of you." Pilot sends one of his men after Hercules. Hercules arrives back at Salmoneus' place to find that Atticus is missing. Hercules goes to look for him. Atticus finds Lucina and tries to get into her room to see her but the guards posted outside stop him, he says he has to get in to see Lucina, because she is his wife. Hercules finds Atticus and gives him back his money pouch, which had been stolen. The two men go off to a quieter place and Atticus tells Hercules about his wife, Lucina and the death of their two sons. He says that Lucina felt guilty at the death of the children and ran away, and he followed her to Inola. Hercules and Atticus go back to Salmoneus' place, Atticus asks Hercules to help him with Lucina; Hercules says he will try. Lucina finds out from some other woman that her husband was looking for her and trying to get into her room, but was turned away by Pilot's guards. Hercules finds Salmoneus about to be hanged by one of Pilot's men and commences a brief fight with a few of them, while Salmoneus is helped by to women. Hercules asks where Lucina is and Salmoneus says she is in her room. Hercules enters Lucina's room, and he tells her he is here for Atticus. She says she will only bring him pain and heartache, but Hercules convinces her to talk to him. Hercules takes her to see Atticus and the two embrace. Hercules leaves them to talk things over. Atticus says he wants Lucina to come back home, but she says she cannot. She says Atticus would be better off without her in his life. Meanwhile, Pilot and his men plot to go up against Hercules. As Hercules waits outside, Lucina comes running out crying and Atticus wonders what more he can do. Lucina packs her bags and tries to flee the town, when she is confronted by Pilot. Atticus comes and stands up to him. Lucina grabs Atticus and they start to run away, but Pilot takes dagger hidden in his clothes and stabs Atticus, possibly killing him. Hercules arrives and asks Lucina what happened. She says Pilot stabbed him and she never got the chance to tell him she loves him. Hercules says she can tell him later, because he will live. Hercules asks the people if they have somewhere safe for Atticus to stay while he gets better. They say that Atticus got what he deserves for "carrying on with the likes of her." Lucina says they will not help, but Hercules says they will. Hercules tells them they are judging people they do not even know and Salmoneus says, "You’re all heart, you self-righteous boobs." Hercules asks them to show Lucina and Atticus the same compassion they would want. A woman comes forward and offers her house as a place to stay and will see about tending to Atticus' wound. While Salmoneus is trying to secure a way to get Atticus out away from Inola, he overhears Pilot and on of his men talking about killing Hercules. Lucina tells Hercules she left her bag at the stable, so they go of to get it. They arrive at the stables and Salmoneus tells them that mercenaries are everywhere. Hercules tells Lucina to get Salmoneus and run away and he starts to fight the men. Salmoneus sees Pilot coming for Lucina and charges him telling her to run, as he is beaten by Pilot she comes back to save him and picks up a sword. As he sees Hercules finish off the men, he turns and runs into the sword Lucina is holding, killing him. Hercules, Lucina and Salmoneus walk away from the fight. Salmoneus tells Hercules the people want to turn the pleasure palace into a senior citizens' center. Atticus and Lucina sit atop a wagon preparing to go and start a new life together. Holding the children's toys, Lucina says they may start another family, because it would be nice to see children playing with them again. Lucina thanks Hercules and they ride off on the wagon with Hercules telling them goodbye. Disclaimer No Disclaimer for this episode. Gallery File:Broken_sky_01.jpg|Lucina in the Pleasure Palace File:Broken_sky_02.jpg|Just Like Home File:Broken_sky_03.jpg|Flex For Us! File:Broken_sky_04.jpg|If the Love is There File:Broken_sky_05.jpg|Wait 'til Your Husband Sees You File:Broken_sky_06.jpg|Protection Payments File:Hercules_broken_sky.jpg|Hercules to the Rescue File:Broken_sky_07.jpg|Tear it Down! File:Broken_sky_08.jpg|I See Them! File:Broken_sky_09.jpg|He's My Husband File:Broken_sky_11.jpg|This Man Needs Help File:Broken_sky_12.jpg|Crossbow Takes Aim File:Broken_sky_13.jpg|Are You OK? File:Broken_sky_14.jpg|Going Home Background Information Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Maria Therese Rangel as Lucina * Bruce Phillips as Atticus Other Cast * Carl Bland as Pilot * Julie Collis as Heliotrope * Katherine Ransom as Mica * John Mellor as Crossbow * Crawford Thomson as Thug * Jim Ngaata as Guard * Jean Hyland as Mother * Christine Bartlett as Villager #1 * Veronica Akhurst as Villager #2 * Daniel Batten as Weasel * Grant Boucher as Customer References * Kleon * Istrian Valley * Jason, son of Atticus * Marcus, son of Atticus * Salmoneus' Brother in Law * Enola Season Navigation de:Ewige Liebe Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes